


Dear Dream

by riellean



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Zhong Chen Le, but could be read as more, soft, yes it's just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellean/pseuds/riellean
Summary: April first is a day of first dreams.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 25





	Dear Dream

"DREAM FIXED UNIT!" Mark yells, waving his hands frantically gripping at a piece of paper. He scurries to the living room with the words on his lips, and his smile is bright, and his eyes shine with unshed tears. He’s so terribly happy. It has been his and his Dreamies dream for a long, long time.

"DREAM FIXED UNIT!" Renjun continues Mark's yell, coming out of his bedroom, pulling a smiling Donghyuck with him by the waist. Renjun turns to Donghyuck and gives him the biggest hug, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder, a soft smile on his lips.

"DREAM FIXED UNIT!" Jeno echoes from his spot in the kitchen, sitting on one of the high top seats at the counter. His face is full of question, but he cannot not be happy. He’s overjoyed in fact and that joy raises as he thanks Jaemin over and over as the younger brings him a stack of fluffy pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

"DREAM FIXED UNIT!" Donghyuck squeels softly into Renjun’s neck as if he still can’t believe it, still hugging the tiny boy in his arms. He raises his face and makes eye contact with their leader, their ex-leader (?), their team mate, their member, their brother, their family, their _Mark_ , and Donghyuck’s eyes contain all the love, all the happiness that he could never express with words.

"DREAM FIXED UNIT!" Jaemin exclaims laughing, twirling around, wiping his dusty flour filled hands on his apron. He stops to give Jeno a pat and a kiss on the head, which the other accepts as he shoves a piece of pancake into his mouth. He rushes to Renjun and Donghyuck, Renjun beginning to sniffle, and wraps his arms around them. Jaemin feels so blissful.

“DREAM FIXED UNIT!” Chenle cries, kicking the front door open. He has Jisung right beside him, the taller boy’s eyes wide open, unbelieving of what Chenle just did. Chenle gestures an apology at the five other people staring at him then shrugs when they roll their eyes. Chenle is exceptionally ecstatic because his family will always be one. Chenle heads steadily to Mark, a little jump in his steps, pulling the elder by his shoulder and taking him to Jeno.

“DREAM FIXED UNIT!” Is all what Jisung hears ringing in his head, those three words filling him with content and his heart feels so pleased, so full of delight. He walks into the dorm, and closes the door that Chenle almost broke in half and observes the dorm room. Mark, Jeno, and Chenle are sharing Jeno’s pancake which is Jisung terribly sure that Jaemin personally made because of Jeno’s puppy eyes. Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin are cuddling each other on the couch, their eyes bright with exultant laughs shared between them. This is Jisung’s family and he loves them, and he won’t exchange them for anything. Never. Tonight, they’ll have hotpot, courtesy of Renjun and Jaemin, and Jisung will steal food from his elders and they’ll let him because they love him. They love him, and they’ll never leave him because Dream is finally a fixed unit. All the uncertainties have been made certain, and Jisung collapses in the living room on his knees. He’s crying of happiness, unable to contain all the overflowing feelings of luck and fortune that had been dumped onto him.

The other Dreamies lift their head at the sound, and stop their activities; Jeno stopping himself from feeding Mark another fork of the pancakes, as Chenle slowly swallows his, Jaemin and Donghyuck stopping themselves from teasing Renjun even further, Renjun’s cute whines for them to stop finally working.

Their youngest is crying and they can’t let their baby cry! He’s their cute child. So they flock around the boy, soothing him with words and pats and hugs and kisses. They end up in a cuddle pile on the living room floor, Mark holding Jisung’s hands in his own as he finally tells Jisung that he doesn’t need to worry anymore. That they’ll always be together. Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Chenle proceed to repeat the same words, and Jisung laughs exuberantly. 

“DREAM FIXED UNIT!” the Dreamies yell again at the restaurant Renjun had booked them for the night. Unlike what Jisung had thought, they had ended up going for barbecue instead of hotpot, but Jisung isn’t complaining. He gets to steal his elders food either way. They drink to celebrate, cheers around their seven seated table, and if Jisung might or might have not sneaked in some to drink, then that isn’t anyone’s problem. Apple juice looks terribly like beer if you think about it.

DREAM FIXED UNIT.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day!  
> this was supposed to be a joke but i couldn't help it
> 
> scream with me on twitter @riellean
> 
> does anyone know why the word count is 777? try guess uwuu


End file.
